


[Podfic] Through the Layers

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Push!verse Podfic [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s AU, Dom!Sherlock, Dom/sub, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, First Time, M/M, Mild S&M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thought he could handle moving in with Sherlock, but he can't. He wants Sherlock desperately, wants Sherlock to push him under and help him submit for the first time in years, but he knows that's not what Sherlock wants.</p><p>Fortunately Lestrade's been there, done that, and knows exactly how to knock sense into a stubborn Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story by Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through the Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999882) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> My 60th fan work on Ao3! How about that? *happy dance*
> 
> First of all - again all honour goes to the wonderful SailorChibi who's incredible story this is the podfic of. Again, thank you again for giving me permission to record your wonderful amazing stories.
> 
> Secondly - sorry this one took so long to get done and out. Life's been... crazy here.

 

Mediafire: (Mp3)  
    [Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9accooou30lkanj/01_Chapter_1.mp3)  
    [Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rx4dadsttfys97t/02_Chapter_2.mp3)  
    [Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2hl5uv4nqx5slm1/03_Chapter_3.mp3)  
    [Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e8ja6v7qfitp5fl/04_Chapter_4.mp3)  
    [Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d63nol2h9zyxgaz/05_Chapter_5.mp3)

Music - [Fear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1HhslMnU1A) by [Sarah McLachlan](http://www.sarahmclachlan.com/home/)


	2. Complete Story

Mediafire:  
   Mp3 - <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1igzr2ir03c3s8e/Through_the_Layers.mp3>  
   M4b - <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cpymaw8rpclh50h/Through_the_Layers.m4b>


End file.
